grossery_gang_cartoonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grossery Gang (Webseries)
The Grossery Gang Webseries is the main animated program for The Grossery Gang franchise. It is animated by Melbourne-based animation company Dirty Puppet. New episodes are released every two weeks, mainly on Saturdays. Synopsis Meet the Grossery Gang, the most inspired – expired – grossest convenience store products to ever hit the shelf. This cartoon series follows five best friends who are having the time of their lives hanging out at the Yucky Mart – Follow the series of (mis)adventures by subscribing to channel and getting updates on the latest cartoon episodes! Characters *Pizza Face *Rocky *Doc Broc *Sparkles *Egghead *Ricardo *Meathead *Surge *Fingers *Stinky Movie Characters *Vac Attack *Trash Head *Spray Bottle *Feather Duster *Wet Wipes *Buckethead *Mop Head *Bad Bleacher *Bad Beef Can *Cruddy Cat Food *Slimy Sardines *Faked Beanz *Sloppy Soup Tin *Tinned Slimeapple *Pvt. Poonut Butter *Pvt. Scummy Honey *Col. Sick Chicken *Gen. Germometer *Itchy Mosquito *Infantry Ant *Gen. Arak Attack *Crikey *Chunder *Chips McGraw *Franko *Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar Guest Characters *Gooey Chewie *Mucus Juice Box *Dirty Money *Ginger Dread Man *Slop Corn (male and female) *Smelly Bean (male and female) *Nasty Nacho (male and female) *Putrid Pancakes (male and female) *Disgusting Mustard *Flat Fizz *Gooey Smooch Webseries-Exclusive Characters *Queso Grossery *Cockroaches *Lady Cheese *Meathead's Ancestor *The Loog *Nasty Looking Tissues *Overlord *Cheese Head *PukieHurlC YouTube Guest Stars *CookieSwirlC *DisneyCarToys *PSToyReviews *Chad Alan Episodes Separate *Mount Yuck (Part 1) *Mount Yuck (Part 2) *Mount Yuck (Part 3) *Mount Yuck (Part 4) *Mount Yuck (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 1) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 2) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 3) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 4) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 6) *Crud Flood (Part 1) *Crud Flood (Part 2) *Crud Flood (Part 3) *Crud Flood (Part 4) *Crud Flood (Part 5) *Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 1) *Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 2) *Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 3) *Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 4) *Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 5) *Get Well Spewn (Part 1) *Get Well Spewn (Part 2) *Get Well Spewn (Part 3) *Get Well Spewn (Part 4) *Get Well Spewn (Part 5) *Get Well Spewn (Part 6) *I Think I'm a Clone Now *Hambooger Helper *Sassquash *Rockyland *Super Gooey Specials *Grossery Gang Cartoon Christmas *Christmas Episode Compilations *Mount Yuck Super Compilation *A Gooey-full Mind Super Compilation Movies *The Grossery Gang vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power *The Grossery Gang: Bug Strike Trivia *The characters are given limbs for the cartoon. *What appears to be a prototype version of the show was previewed at the Toy Fair along with the product line. It had a different animation style and used different characters. *In Australia, the show is broadcasted by Cartoon Network as well as show interstitials, and the episodes can be found on their website. *The characters were given different voices starting with Crud Flood (Part 1). *Every so often, random episode compilations are uploaded onto YouTube. *The Grossery Game is loosely based on the style of the webseries. Episodes are also viewable on this app. *As an Easter Egg, the Moose Toys logo appears on various packages in the store. *Every episode contains five parts, with the exception of A Gooey-full Mind and Get Well Spewn, which had six parts. *The designs of the characters are based on their static art. *No new episodes were released after The Grossery Gang vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power movie. This was later broken on September 30th, 2017, with the release of I Think I'm a Clone Now. *The "Putrid Power"-titled arc is formed out of solo stories, rather than a continuing arc. Category:Seasons